Whatever Happened to Him, Anyway?
by Me
Summary: How Jesse wound up doing ads & reuniting with the Rippers in the "Full House" Universe, plus what happened to Becky's amazing interviewee Bo McIntyre, champion QB and neurosurgeon by age 30 ("Honey, I Broke the House"). Book Universe (Jesse leaves on own plus RKO Radio's Samantha here with permission) but could happen in either.


A/N: Given how much time it takes to go through medical school and the much greater amount of residency for a neurosurgeon, Bo McIntyre would have to be a noteworthy college star, not pro quarterback. (The major isn't that unusual, on Ohio State in the early 2000s, their starting QB majored in something like molecular biology.) McIntyre is only mentioned in "Honey, I Broke the House," but one wonders what might have happened to him. Also, since the universe is a separate fictional world (same as ours but for characters & things they influence), does Jesse get back into the spotlight years later?

As noted, this is Book Universe, but could happen in either, the only difference is in books Jesse goes straight from the Rippers to retirement and leaves on his own terms, so no "Monkey Puppets" endeavor caused by being dropped. My "An Itch for A Niche" referenced with the move to a different station. And, yes, in the "Full House" universe he does do the Greek yogurt ads with Becky. While RKO Radio's name is now changed check for the Sam Series or the link in my profile for his writings.

Finally, the future of the "Full House" world was depicted a decade ago as being more family friendly in some ways, and also easier on children in education. This helps to explain some of those subtle differences, too, and keep things consistent with that.

Therefore, I ask people to please not make any political comments – you'll see why when you get to the end and find out about Mr. McIntyre. Just think of it as an alternate history and not a referendum on any person or thing.

Whatever Happened to Him, Anyway?

Jesse and Becky Katsopolis snuggled in front of the fireplace in their San Francisco area home. "Hard to believe it's been over 20 years," Jesse muttered. "I still can't believe how jealous I was about you interviewing him."

"I know. Did you even know anything about him?" she asked with a laugh.

"Are you kidding? I had no clue who Bo McIntyre was. I was still frustrated with having to learn stuff in school," he cracked. "Although, it was starting to be kind of cool, helping the girls, But, I just wasn't the type to want to know much. Although, it is great to see what he's accomplished," Jesse spoke with admiration.

"Sometimes I wonder - when you look at Warren Moon… Hey, guys," Becky said to their two adopted children, Melanie, sixteen, and Tatiana, eleven.

"Mom, did you tell Dad the big news?" Melanie asked.

"We were just sitting here reminiscing. Could you believe it when you took that call? I could hardly believe the message when you told me," Becky admitted.

Tatiana could. "Dad can do anything."

"It's so nice to have you look up to me like that. That's the best part of bein' a dad," Jesse said. "Just like with Nicky and Alex, even when I moved in to help Danny raise his girls." His brother-in-law, Danny, had lost his wife to a drunk driving accident in 1987, leaving three girls, D.J., 10, Stephanie, 5, and Michelle, less than a year old. "Of course, I still couldn't have achieved what Bo McIntyre did. Maybe I just felt like I did with all your bookworm friends back then," Jesse noted.

Becky agreed; that was possible. When she'd learned Bo McIntyre would be a guest on their show, she'd been thrilled.

FHFHFHFHFH

It was early March, 1990. Rebecca Donaldson – she would continue to use that name for her media career – was sitting down at a fancy restaurant with a very engaging young man of 30, one who had accomplished more than she could have ever dreamed in a lifetime. But, that was one of the most fun things about having a show like hers.

"So, Mr. McIntyre," Rebecca inquired after they'd placed their orders, "you were born across the Bay in Oakland, weren't you?" Though he was an excellent guest in his own right, part of why she and Danny had been excited to have him on their show, "Wake Up, San Francisco," was to trump "Up and At 'Em, Oakland."

"That's right; and please, call me Bo. Yes, in fact, one of my uncles was a close high school friend of baseball's Frank Robinson," Bo remarked.

Becky was amazed at mention of the Hall of Fame great. "Did you ever meet him?" He had. "Wow, I imagine you've been in contact with a number of prominent people in your lifetime." She was a huge sports fan – in fact, back in Nebraska she'd broadcast hockey games in college.

"Definitely. We can bring it up, if you'd like, when we go over my football playing days. I might have had a better shot at baseball, if I'd wanted to put off my career," he said matter-of-factly.

Becky was curious. "Do you feel like your race prevented you from making the NFL?"

Bo rubbed his chin as he considered his response. The salads came. "Thanks," he told the waiter. "No, there was the injury my senior year, too." He said "grace" before continuing. "Besides, look at Warren Moon; it took him 5 Grey Cups but someone finally signed him," he said, referring to the Canadian Football League title. "If I'd really wanted to go that route, or tried to be a receiver like they wanted him to be – or maybe it was tight end with Moon – I could have tried. I just wanted other things."

Becky nodded as he dug into his salad. "Those USC teams were loaded with talent. You beat out a future pro in Paul McDonald that championship season, but at the time, I guess a lot of people thought you were along for the ride, correct?"

"That's right," he said between bites. "Remember, though, the NFL of 1980 was much more of a running league than it's become now with Montana, Marino, Elway, players like that. So, I could have been drafted. But, I readily admit I was not Warren Moon's caliber, either. I was closer to Paul McDonald."

"Although, you certainly have the brains – you majored in pre-med at USC and wound up becoming a neurosurgeon." Becky wrote some things on a notepad as she and Bo ate. "This discussion has flowed so well; I need to remember it for the show."

Bo agreed. "It's nice when an interview flows like an informal conversation. Although, one additional thing I could point out - my coach at USC, John Robinson, did approach me about a tryout with the Rams a few years later, when they had quarterback troubles, but I'd started my residency by then."

"I think Danny might know to bring that up, since he was a sportscaster," Becky noted, writing a note for her to tell Danny, even though he'd likely already think to ask.

FHFHFHFHFH

Back in the present, Becky recalled that the interview had gone well. "Danny came up with most of the sports questions, while I drew out about his life and passion. But, Danny did that, too; our guest back then had recently gotten engaged when we interviewed him."

At that moment, Nicky and Alex arrived from college. "Hey, we're home," Nicky declared. "Everyone hugged.

"Do you want to be in a commercial?" Tatiana asked.

"What's that?" Alex inquired, a bit shocked.

Melanie got an ornery look on her face. "It's where you try to convince people to buy a product, silly," she teased him.

"Those 'Airplane' jokes never grow old, do they?" Nicky said. "Anyway, what's the ad for?"

"Well, see, Joey and I were doing our radio show," Jesse said. They did quite a bit of comedy along with music on their "oldies" station – which they joined in 2005 after leaving KFLH. "Joey did this bit about yogurt like in those ads back in the 1980s."

At that moment, Alex picked up the phone on the first ring. Joey's voice rang out once he answered. "Alex, how's college?"

"Fine."

"Listen, I've got to run, but tell your dad we're doing the bit on the 180-year-old prospector tomorrow. He'll understand," Joey explained.

"Sure." Alex looked strangely at the phone once Joey hung up. "Dad, does this have anything to do with a 180-year-old prospector? Joey just said something about doing it tomorrow."

Nicky shook his head. "It's great to be home, but couldn't we get a few minutes without some sort of weirdness erupting?"

"I know how you feel. That show we're doing tomorrow, the day before Thanksgiving, has so many puns – Joey promised he was going to use as many rhymes for gold as possible," Jesse griped. "Anyway, that's not directly related to the other news…" he began as he explained what had happened.

The next day, after Joey and Jesse had come back on air after doing a song. Joey spoke into the microphone. "So, Jess, we've been talking about yogurt and your Greek heritage lately."

"Yeah, you was…" Jesse began, knowing he'd be interrupted and not knowing any way to stop it, no matter how silly it was.

"There's old in them thar hills," Joey said, using the voice of a very old prospector. In his normal voice, he said, "Well, what do you know, it's that guy I was telling you about Prospector Parsons. How are you doing?"

Jesse managed to get into the fun of asking questions of the very foregetful man, who claimed to be 180 years old. In reality, Joey had managed to find the information he was searching for on the Gold Rush to make the character sound as authentic as possible. Jesse just told himself that it was Joey who was sounding goofy, not him.

Besides, he could release his frustration with Joey as the prospector kept messing things up

"Look, Mr. Prospector, I know you think you just pulled a hamstring; I probably would, too, if I was 180 years old," Jesse groused. "But, it's not 'There's pulled in them thar hills,' it's 'There's gold in them thar hills.' And, it's also not old, cold, or mold." He rolled his eyes. "I feel like I'm in a skit on Sesame Street."

Once they went to a commercial after the bit – which had lasted a few segments - Joey asked off the air, "How'd you like it, Jess?" with a big smile.

"I don't know, I'm still at a loss to figure out what you're doin' getting him to say 'There's bowled in them thar hills'? Are you trying to get me an ad for a bowling alley next?"

"I'm not sure how I'd do that, but the jokes about oldies leading to that talk about yogurt did get you some exposure for those yogurt ads. Just like when I did that radio show and stuff stopped working so I basically had to do an hour-long comedy routine, it got me on Jay Leno back in early 2001."

Jesse acquiesced. "Yeah, I guess. Those ad people for the Greek yogurt say I look pretty young still, considering I'm almost 50. Ah, who knows. I guess the way the world is now, we've got a lot more chances to have small brushes with success."

"And, you've had plenty of success before, Jess, like with your band. Who knows, maybe you'll even get back together."

"Come on, Joey, we haven't been together since I left the band in what, spring of '94, maybe the previous winter? I haven't even been in a band since then, except when I played around with Nicky and Alex's for fun. But, that was just jam sessions, helpin' 'em with stuff. Life's been too busy." Jesse knew he'd enjoy it if he could, but it wasn't likely.

"Have you thought about how you'll do it?"

"Thea ds? They want to pair me with a young model, I'd rather have Becky, but she's got a big commitment." He shrugged. "Ah, why not, I'll make 'em use Becky and if they want to use computers to make her younger they can. I mean, it's my ad, right?"

"Sure; you'd think they'd want to use the woman who first interviewed Dr. Bo McIntyre when he made his big announcement," Joey said as they prepared to go back to their show.

Jesse didn't know what that piece of fame had to do with a yogurt ad, but anything was possible. And, it was true; Becky had had her brushes with greatness, too.

FHFHFHFHFH

It was early 1996, and Bo McIntyre was once again a guest on "Wake Up, San Francisco."

"I know you say you were technically a doctor the minute you started residency," Danny was saying, "but still, you've only been in practice five years, why are you doing this now?"

Bo smiled. "It's true; some people say I should see a neurologist for wanting to give up a lucrative medical practice to enter politics." He, Danny, and Becky laughed. "But, I just see such a lack of common sense starting to develop in this country. Like for instance, you've had to have help raising your girls, right?"

"Sure; since Pam died my brother-in-law and best friend have helped a ton, plus my oldest, D.J., and even Stephanie a little, stepped in. D.J.'s really a mother figure of sorts, she's so proactive, but even if she'd just had to react I know she could have done it," Danny said proudly.

"Exactly. There's some people out here in California who say let's do away with the terms mother and father altogether – I say that's crazy. Those are very important symbols. If someone's like a mother, it doesn't matter who they are biologically, but let's honor them as that instead of changing the wording; the word's only the outside anyway. You know, man looks on the outward appearance, but God looks on the heart. What I care most about is you learn my name and who I am as a person. Judging people by the content of their character, as Dr. King said. And, the people who helped you raise your girls, Mr. Tanner, I'm sure they have their struggles, but they have excellent character, that's what's important, no matter whether they're called by the same title as someone else." Danny concurred.

"If you don't win this year, will you try again?" Becky asked.

Bo chose his words carefully. "I'm not saying I'd never want to be. My wife and I have talked about this; she's keeping her own lucrative law practice but we'd like to have kids soon, once things get settled. It might not be for a long while if I lose this election. However, it's possible I could way, far in the future." He smiled. "I'm just leaving it up to God. He had a reason for me not to get my brain bashed around any more playing football," he quipped. The full effects of traumatic brain injury were only beginning to be known in 1996, but as a neurosurgeon he had at least begun to deduce what some of the possible results were.

Danny could, too, as a sports fan and former sportscaster. He'd had a number of unusual interviews, although he'd still be shocked later as to how bad the effects of multiple concussions were when news started to come out. But, as he noted, he'd talked to some former players who seemed to have serious problems.

"This is just a legislative race this year; how far would you like to go?" Becky inquired.

The guest's eyes twinkled. He had a dream, but he didn't want to sound overconfident. So, he simply replied toothily, "As far as the good Lord takes me."

FHFHFHFHFH

D.J.'s dumb and weird best friend, Kimmy Gibbler, had long ago moved into her own home with her husband, Duane. She still liked to step into the Tanner home for the fun of it, though, if she knew D.J. would be there. Or, any of the Tanner girls – Michelle babysat her little girl, July (who was born in October), among others, after all.

"Hey, are you all ready to celebrate the Millennium?" Kimmy asked as she stepped inside.

D.J. and her sisters were there telling stories to five-year-old July. "Kimmy, it's 2012, that was years ago," D.J. said.

"And you kid our dad about being behind the times sometimes," Michelle quipped.

"No, it's true. You know that Mayan calendar people are worried about? It's just changing a cycle, just like when we went to the year 2000, that's all. So, since this is their Y2K, we can have another Millennium celebration," Kimmy explained.

"Except the new millennium started in 2001," Stephanie spoke slowly, trying to figure out if this would help Kimmy or further confuse her.

"Sure; that's what all the confusion was about, wondering if it was 2000 or 2001. Apparently some said 2000 because there was some culture that had a year 0 after all," Kimmy said.

July looked ready to say something about Kimmy's brain, but a look from Michelle told her not to. Kimmy didn't mind the teasing since except for really close friends it was how she got along with people. However, Michelle and her sisters had taught July to respect her mother, anyway. Michelle squeezed the girl and praised her for not saying what she sensed was on her mind.

"It's a good thing they pulled your dad's old guest out of Congress after a term in 2002 to run for Governor," Kimmy said. "It's also a good thing they didn't get your dad's guests confused and ask a mime to run instead."

Stephanie adopted a Groucho Marx voice. "Even a mime could have beaten Governor Davis."

D.J. wasn't so sure. "McIntyre was from Northern California but went to college in the southern part of the state and practiced there, he met a lady from this area, he really did unite the parts in a way I don't know if another Democrat could have done facing Governor Davis in the primaries."

"And, did you ever tell July about the time you and I saw Bo McIntyre on the campaign trail that year, Deej?" Kimmy asked. When D.J. shook her head slowly, Kimmy pulled up a footstool and sat. "Well, since we're all right here, why don't we."

Michelle didn't want to say it. But, she really hoped Kimmy wouldn't embarrass herself too much in front of her little girl.

FHFHFHFHFH

"…And, that's why I'm concerned," McIntyre was saying in 2002 in front of a large crowd at San Francisco State University, where D.J. had attended college and where Stephanie now attended. "Children don't learn by testing, they learn by doing. Some might be okay, but it's like we're so worried about where they are we lose sight of how they got there. Sure, we had lots of tests in medical school, but I learned most by doing, when I was caring for patients…"

D.J. and Kimmy were in the crowd, as was Stephanie, who was in a seat off to the right with her friends. "Hey, he's coming around to shake hands," Kimmy said once he was done speaking. "Let's wait here."

"Sure, we can wait a few minutes; we're pretty close to where the line starts," D.J. said.

After standing in line for a bit, they saw McIntyre approach. "Great speech," Kimmy said before he got to them. "Although, one thing you left out about tests – it's a lot harder to copy off someone than homework is."

McIntyre laughed jovially. "Well, that's true, but I didn't want to encourage that."

"Hello, Congressman Mcintyre," D.J. said as he shook her hand. Kimmy was next. "You probably don't remember, you were a guest a couple times on my dad's and aunt's show, 'Wake Up, San Francisco.'"

"I remember that show, yes…Miss…" He chuckled. "Well, I remember his name was Tanner; I see you have a wedding ring now."

"Right. And that's okay, I'm just impressed you remember his name," D.J. said casually.

"Yeah, with all that medical school stuff I'd think your brain would be full after a while," Kimmy remarked candidly.

McIntyre wasn't fazed. "I'm amazed, too. It's a lot of work. But, it helped me understand about how the brain develops; as a neurosurgeon I'd consult with other medical professionals, including some in the psychological community, at times. Although I mostly just did the operations, and a neurologist would do the other, we did discuss cases," McIntyre explained.

Had it stopped there, it wouldn't have been too bad – Kimmy's comments could have been seen as jokes, and she may have even been thought to be a student. However, as McIntyre shook Kimmy's hand, she put her foot in her mouth all the way.

"So, I really hope you can get the nomination away from Governor Gray," Kimmy said.

"Yes," the man said after a pause, "I hope I have a good chance to unseat Governor Gray Davis." He figured she hadn't remembered the last name or something.

"What's that? He has two last names? That's odd. I'm heard of having two first names, like Tommy John, but never two last ones." Not content to stop there, Kimmy asked, "Say, did he ever do surgery with you?"

"Tommy John?'" When Kimmy nodded, the candidate spoke apologetically. "Actually, that's a very common mistake since it's called Tommy John surgery, but it's named after the first patient. Although I have met the surgeon responsible, Dr. Frank Jobe, a number of times. He's really a wonderful fellow."

"Cool. Say, by the way, speaking of last names, how'd you wind up with one like McIntyre?" Kimmy asked as the candidate moved on.

"It's a long story. Maybe I'll write a book someday and explain," he quipped as he turned back toward D.J. and Kimmy for a moment. He was glad to be away from that conversation, though. He wasn't sure what to make of Kimmy.

FHFHFHFHFH

"It'll be great for Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky to get to see him," Stephanie said, back in the present. "I hear Uncle Jesse's band's going to get back together for it."

D.J. shrugged. "Most of them; one or two might not be able to make it, though if they don't there, they'd like to get back together in total one one of the late night shows or something. Uncle DJess got asked just because of the relationship with Aunt Becky since he's done their show a few times." She considered that, So, if they can't all do it now, at some later date they promised to get back together later."

"So, how did he get his name?" July wanted to know.

Michelle was glad the girl wasn't thinking of Kimmy's oddest remarks. "His mom, or grandmother, or something married a Scotsman." It was the best route with a child that age, Michelle pondered, to use the easy explanation. There was no need to dither about whether it was Scottish or Irish like her dad would do – although she really wasn't sure about which was which, come to think of it, she just remembered one was more often Mac and one Mc. Although, she was pretty sure McIntyre was Scottish. And, July certainly didn't need to hear how some freed slaves kept the names forced on them by their masters, and those family names remained many years later. To Michelle, what mattered was that Bo McIntyre had accomplished so much.

Weeks later, Jesse and Becky were coming out of a recording studio at an ad agency. "Hey, Samantha," Jesse said as he waved.

Samantha and her husband, Colin Douglas, ran over to say hello. "Hey, I saw your name on the ad schedule." Samantha said.

"Yeah, Becky and I just did a yogurt ad and they said they were photoshopping us to look 20 years younger. Don't know why – I still got great hair."

Samantha laughed. "Ever since Steph started to be like a mom to me when I was in Kindergarten, your family has always been so special. And, funny little things like that are a great part of it." She explained that, "The ballet company I perform with is in town over New Years', and I was asked to do some photo shoots with some of the others. So, how have you been – I hear your band is getting back together?"

"Yeah, it's a pretty special gathering. Well, it's not the main event, but, you know, that's for the really big ones." Jesse asked, "Hey, Colin, think you'll be able to repeat as World Series champs next year, too?"

"I don't know – we sort of caught lightning in a bottle here in 2012. And, I had to pitch a lot in relief just in the division series, or we never would have made it," Colin said.

Becky agreed. "That Cincinnati-San Francisco series was amazing. And then you did well against Detroit, too, in the World Series."

"Yep; Colin and I have plenty to do in our careers, but in a few years, I think both of us are going to be ready to go out on top and settle down," Samantha said.

Colin squeezed her. "Your career's top is a lot better than mine." She was with one of the premiere ballets in the whole world. "I'm just an interchangeable lefty reliever who was blessed to be traded to a winning team by the Cubs this summer, and who is even more blessed with the best wife I could ever want." They kissed.

"Thanks. Sometimes – the way things were when I grew up, before I met Stephanie, I just want to settle down. But, you're right, I need to make the most of this ballet talent, at least till I start to feel like I'm declining a bit. Like you said about that World Series ring – now you got it. You'll never have to ask, 'What if'? And, over the next year or two yet, at least, I'm going to do the same. Enjoy all the sites, do all those top ballets, so I never have to have any regrets. Because that is a great family I'm with, too, in the ballet."

"That's right. Actually we'll have the ring ceremony next April," Colin quipped. "But, it's true. Now I can say I've won a World Series, I've hit a home run, I still want to start my last game in the outfield, or at least some game." He and Samantha laughed about that dream – he'd been primarily a pitcher since almost the time Stephanie found him for Samantha, and he couldn't hit well. He'd been lucky to get a fly ball up in a stiff breeze blowing out of Wrigle Field in Chicago one day. "I just keep thinking of that song, 'Forever.' It's so true – I'll be so happy loving you forever." They kissed.

"Thanks." Samantha beamed. "It's really important that the Lordl helps me through all those problems from my past…" she trailed off lowly, not wanting to bring up exactly what had resulted from her parents totally ignoring her and not having someone like Stephanie for those first five years plus, till they'd met. She only knew that – having trusted Jesus Christ, God in flesh, to forgive her and save her from her sins – she was greatful to be able to talk to Him anytime about tings, and He would help her through. But, just as important to her was that caring husband who would always be there, to.

Colin looked with compassion into her eyes. "I know. The Lord's so good to us. He not only saves us when we call on Him to save us, trusting that He took the punishment for our sins when He died on the cross, then he rose from the dead, He also gives us all we need to get through all those trials of life when we put our faith in Him to do so." The world had been made perfect, he recognized, but sin entered into it causing all the problems. "Sometimes that comes through others, like Steph. I just hope I can continue to be that great help for you."

"Trust me, you always are," Samantha said adoringly.

"That's so sweet, isn't it, Jess?" Becky said.

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, they really seem to go together. They care about each other," he said.

Becky snickered. "It's not just that. They care about encouraging each other to succeed. They don't want the other one disappointed by anything. I think so Samantha doesn't start to feel down, she should retire from at least the top ballet company when she first starts having those nagging little twinges and things in her late 20s. Some ballerinas are in the top ones till age 40, but she'll be happier. And yet, he realizes that she would have regrets if she hadn't tried, or left after just a year. And, he doesn't want her to have those."

"Yeah, you're right. It's crazy how them ad agencies want to make everyone seem so young and perfect, when nobody's like that, huh?" Jesse asked. Becky nodded. "Well, I don't need photoshop to know I've got the greatest wife I could have asked for, too." They kissed.

Before both couples departed, Colin said, "Have a great time. It's awesome."

"I figured it would be," Jesse said.

A few weeks later, Jesse and the band had finished performing. The affair was somewhat modest in comparison to some of the other ones around town. However, it was still quite exquisite.

As he and his band were getting off the stage, Jesse saw Bo Mcintyre walking toward him.

"That was a wonderful job."

"Thanks for inviting us." Trying to sound like he knew something about politics, even though he didn't pay much attention tiit, Jesse added, "Can you believe that one writer said he thought the Secretary of Housing could have done the same thing?"

"Well, that writer is from Illinois, there's probably some bias. But, who knows, it's possible. I think with a few years in the House, and a term and a half as governor, I naturally seemed to have more experience, but, he has the charisma he could have."

Jesse paused for a moment. "Yeah, well, I know I'd never heard of you when my wife interviewed you that first time, but I really am excited for this chance you've given my band and I. I really am glad to see you've done what you have. And, you really bridge the gap when you talk about the need for common sense, making things more local, things like that." He realized he didn't sound like he had any idea what he was saying. "You can tell I just don't follow anything that goes on Washington, except I know a member of the World Series champs who was here a couple months ago."

"That's quite all right. I'm just glad you and your band have enjoyed yourselves."

"Thanks. It might not be the big ones over the next few days, but it's still a great honor to hve played here." Jesse extended his hand and said, "Good luck in your second term, Mr. President."

Bo McIntyre returned the firm handshake. "Thanks, Jesse."


End file.
